


Going Back in Time

by Torchwood3



Series: The Life of Peter Parker [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, M/M, No Avengers Infinity War, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Peggy and Howard are part of the Howling Commandos, The Howling Commando's call Steve and Bucky mom and dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood3/pseuds/Torchwood3
Summary: The Avengers end up going back in time to the year 1946 and don’t go back until 1947 while they are there they find out a lot about Steve’s and James’s past. Will they be shocked about their past or will their past meet their expectations?





	Going Back in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow readers I have written some new stories as well as been working on updates because my internet went out a week ago. I just got it back today. Am I finished with them? No but I am working on them.

Third POV

The Avengers were all sitting around watching a movie with their family, when one minute they were in a dangerous part of New York in Red Hook. Luckily Steve and Bucky recognized where they were at, so they weren’t in much danger. They were about to start walking to get out of there when a guy stepped out and was pointing a gun at them until he got a good look at them.  

“Steven? James? Is that really you?” the man asked.

“Daddy R.?” they both replied making the men smile.

“Boys I thought you two were dead. Come on get inside and bring your friends and get that baby out of the cold,” the man told them holding a door open for them.

Steve and Bucky went in with the others hesitating first but following anyways.

The man went in once the last of them were inside and set down at a desk.

“So please tell me what is going on boys.”

“Daddy R. May I ask what the date and year is?” Steve asked.

“October 16, 1946. Why? Son are you boys in trouble?” Daddy R. asked worried for his two adopted sons.

“We don’t know, Daddy R. And we don’t know how to explain this since it is out of this world crazy” Bucky answered.

“OK, well first let’s start with introductions. Your friends are nervous as well as the children.” He replied giving them a place to start.

“OK, the man with the goatee is Tony Stark, next to him is his pregnant wife Pepper Potts. Next to her is my daughter Natasha Romanoff, next to her is Clint Barton and Bruce Banner. Then finally Clint’s adopted daughter Wanda Maximoff, and Thor. Then the other teenager is my daughter and great – great niece Kiara Rebecca Davis, and next to her is Peter Parker her boyfriend. And finally the little lady that Pepper is holding is my other adopted daughter Sarah Winifred Barnes - Rogers” Bucky told him.

“OK then. It is weird” Elsa said.

“Elsa what are you doing in here young lady?” Daddy R. asked.

“Trying to see my big brothers who I haven’t seen in years.” She answered.

“Elsa really? You are still the little ease dropper just as you were all those years ago” Steve told her.

“Well duh. How else am I to find out anything on people?”

“Like um how I saw you and Fabiano screwing during the Christmas party back in ’38. And stole that bottle of Vodka.”

“Oh, come on Elsa. Couldn’t we get any privacy here?” Steve asked her.

“Only when you include me on your plans, Angel”

“Elsa, get out of here. Go play or something. And we will see you later Elsa” Bucky told her.

“Bite me, Fabiano.” She said walking off leaving the room quiet.

“So, that’s where you two disappeared off to then and other parties. We will discuss that later. Right now, we have to figure out what happened.”

“Angel? Fabiano?” Tony asked.

“Our earned nicknames, Tony. We worked hard for them.” Steve answered.

“OK, well as weird as it is, what was the year you all were at?” Daddy R. asked.

“2018” Bucky answered.

“OK. I have no idea what to do or believe boys. Fabiano you have a metal arm and bulkier then you were when you went off to war. So, it was true. You fell off a train and you plunged a plane full of bombs in the Arctic Ocean?”

“Yes,” they both answered.

“James take your kids and friends and go see your mother Dina. I want to talk to Steven.” Daddy R. said not looking at Steve.

All of them stood up and followed Bucky through a door that lead into another side of the building. Going to the dinning room and sitting down. Leaving Steve in the office with Daddy R.

**Author's Note:**

> Mafia - New York 1946 Red Hook  
> Romano Mafia Family – Brooklyn New York 1920’s – 1940’s   
> 1946  
> Adalberto Cornelio Romano – Daddy R – 49 years old  
> Dina Elisa Romano – Mamma Dina – 46 years old   
> James Barnes – Fabiano – 100 years old   
> Steve Rogers – Angel – 98 years old  
> Jasmine Elisa Romano – Elsa – 16 years old  
> Jaxon Grant Romano – Jax – 16 years old
> 
> Crew  
> Alessandro 'The Dwarf' Mortellaro  
> Cupido 'Cheater' De Vivo  
> Roderick 'The Hump' Iavarone  
> Caio 'The Clown' Messina  
> Eugene 'Buzzy' Langone  
> Antioco 'Angel Wings' Bradberry  
> Ulisse 'Machette' Coffing  
> Denzel 'Beans' Dodds  
> Santos 'The Cook' Folks  
> Gherardo 'The Blast' Payan  
> Elvin 'The Wild' Del Pino  
> Ezequiel 'The Snake' Torre  
> Pardo 'The Trigger' Liguori  
> Ignacio 'The Scourge' Carosella  
> Emilio 'Five Fingers' Pisoni  
> Adalberto 'The Beast' Chum  
> Arialdo 'The Night' Skelton  
> Kennedy 'Bullettooth' Tay  
> Gandolfo 'Three Toes' Burroughs  
> Ezio 'Wonderboy' Satter  
> Caitlyn 'Two Toes' Di Luzio  
> Halle 'Death' Nucci  
> Consolata 'Shades' Martini  
> Costanza 'Moneybags' Moscato  
> Noelle 'Mad Bomber' Dominici  
> Kaylyn 'The Bear' Cullis  
> Kayley 'The Dapper' Walbridge  
> Sonia 'Nightmare' Levit  
> Ilaria 'The Banker' Fisher  
> Selena 'Little Caesar' Boynton  
> Clean Up Crew   
> Giambattista 'Blind' Borruso  
> Elvino 'Two-Knife' Crupi  
> Onorino 'The Hulk' Abela  
> Rhett 'The Spider' Bisignano  
> Marshall 'Bullettooth' Cerini  
> Carlo 'The Whisper' Patten  
> Decimo 'Revolvers' Adey  
> Steve 'The Jester' Solomons  
> Livio 'The Beast' Alexander  
> Dean 'Poison' Hoes


End file.
